Born of Fire
by Azrael Aria
Summary: To one all memories of her world are forgotten,to the other the pain still rages. By a twist of fate they end up with the fellowship, both finding love. But when memories are returned. When the lost creatures are found. Can love survive?
1. Prologue

Born of Fire

‡

_I couldn't resist writing yet another story; I had such inspiration from dreams and from different people. I wanted to express myself and this story in so many ways. I think it was a bit of a rash decision on my part, but I'm determined to do either a Boromir/OC or an Éomer/OC…and I decided to go with both. The problem is, I'm not sure which character should go with which OC. So I'll more than likely go with posting a poll a bit later in the story, maybe after the first or second chapter. We'll see how I feel about the characters. This is a part of my shifter series that I'm creating. Protector in the Shadow is the first of the series yes, but it is not connected to Born of Fire in any way, shape, or form (see what I did there? I made a shifter joke!) This is a double OC story, so pardon me if I get a bit messy in describing, or even if I get confused. This story will hardly be updated as much as the others, but I wanted to get it posted. Enjoy my friends, I've worked hard. – Ze_

‡

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

The drums echoed darkly in the deep, a powerful pounding that matched almost perfectly to the pounding in her head. She wasn't expecting them to come so soon, then again no one was really. Her world was crumbling down around her as she huddled deeper into the side of her master; her dark colored feathers were pulled closely into her sides as her rather large chest heaved with carrying the almost unconscious girl under the bed. She may have been large, but she was young, and one of the weaker of her race. She was silently begging for the woman to awaken so they could run, but the attackers were gaining ground quickly. She knew she shouldn't have left the ruin of their old camp, but telling the princess "No" was one of the most impossible things any creature could attempt.

For a long time the winged creature had known about the royal woman's fear of blood, but never had she known that it was to the point where she lost contents of her stomach. The desert world they lived upon was called Terra to the elders of their tribes, but some children didn't even know the name of the planet. Living as one of the few in a non-cannibal camp it was hard to get used to. They had been the soul survivors from a cannibal raid on a woman's camp only a few months before, which was why she had even considered allowing the weak mortal out of the kingdom.

The princess was far too innocent, seeing as she slept through the entire happening of the raid, but the eagle was not so lucky. The horrifying screams and sounds of gurgling escaping the creatures being eaten alive. Being cut down as if they were nothing, it had been bad enough living in a far too popular women's camp, with the men so eager to breed. But the cannibals were even worse, they rubbed off on people, they made it so people accepted their ways after they ruthlessly raped and captured both women and children, guards, infants, and all livestock devoured like nothing.

A world like theirs had no God, no deity to pray to for help. Even if some of the creatures from the camps claimed religion, the eagle didn't believe in such things, what kind of "God" would allow their lives to be so hellishly lived? Why would he let them suffer slaughter like farm animals and lambs? As the girl twitched in the clasp of her claws and beak she felt her heart race in pleasure, so she would be waking up soon. Suddenly the door burst open to see a horribly wounded guard, who just so happened to be our eagle's brother. Not by blood, but by mind and soul. He was panting horribly as he shut the tent flaps, tying them tightly and putting the fire out which had been burning in the middle of the overly large wall tent.

"Kenna you must go!" he urged her with the motion of his hands startling the large winged creature at the sudden movement, though she dare not make a sound, "Take the dust, my love. Protect the princess." He mused through held back and hushed coughs. The dust, no one had used this said dust for centuries, and there were reasons why. It was much too dangerous to use the dust, at a time like this and everything. Who knew where in space or time they would end up?

"Ren I can't!" she said, releasing her beak long enough from the scruff of the girl to only be silenced by Ren. She puffed her chest slightly, raising her wings in defense as she stared at him with her piercing glare, "would you have me risk her safety? What if we land on a world like our own? Then we would be alone, with no…" her voice was cut off by a loud scraping and roaring just outside of the tent, a blood curdling scream erupted and a substance that looked like blood was spilled on the fabric wall of the pale tent. With horror she looked to see a shadow hovering over a body, the sounds of scoffing and feasting came to her ears.

"You know you must take Lavi, Kenna! If you do not, everything our people have worked for will falter! She's the last one!" He snarled looking around desperately for something to distract the creatures so he could protect himself and the females, "I'll say the spell, sister of my heart. You were born of fire; don't let that fire die, even if you land in the snows of a chilled world." Ren said moving close to her, his hand caressed her cheek lovingly. But more sounds caused them to move quickly.

With a last effort Ren moved quickly grabbing a book from a table near the bed that was in the middle of the tent and moving to a circle that was drawn already in the sand. There was a moment of muttering on his part, but as scratching and tearing sounds came louder outside his reading and vocal level increased. She could hardly understand what Ren was saying, but by the time she realized it was only herself and her master in the circle, it was far too late. With a screech she and the princess were sucked into a world of light and shadow. She heard a popping noise but ignored it, holding her master as close as she could without her talons digging into the frail girl's shoulders.

She felt something happen she did not expect her body was rejected by the dust. Something happened that she felt was horrible, she felt her wings start to fade, the bones start to crack, and she felt her feathers start to vanish. She stared into the blue pools of power around them in horror, looking up to only see the dark sky of night. She stared into the sky that was now under them as they started to fall, with one final hurl of pain she felt them cascade form the sky like silk falling from a shelve. She gripped horribly hard onto the princess. But the wind twisted them, and Kenna was staring into the newly opened eyes of Lavi. She saw the mouth of the girl open, and then her now more sensitive ears were shattered with a scream of death.

Then there was a large dose of pain, and complete darkness.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_Ahh, Prologue was short, just how I like them! Please enjoy, if you didn't that's okay! R&R if you're cool, if not be waiting to vote on the poll if you're cool. I'm really happy with how this turned out. More depth will be there in the next few chapters. I wanted to leave it vague for awhile; I think its best that way! Read my other two stories because it's a good time! I love you all, have a nice night! – Ze_

‡


	2. Chapter One: No Wings

Born of Fire

‡

_I hoped you lot liked the last chapter; I wanted to make it a bit different. I personally feel like I've succeeded well, hopefully you agree. If not that's fine too I'll just have to work harder. I'm attempting to make my stories darker so they are easier to brighten up; I feel it's a good logic to work with. You go from the darkest of places, into middle earth, and something good is bound to happen. As a writers I feel we either give our characters a taste of happiness, or make a bad thing happen turn good. I'm essentially attempting to do that. Go vote on the poll for this story! It is very important and I wanted to get it up now so we could have time to vote. – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I don't own it…dang.

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: <em>No Wings

_Kenna, Location: Unknown_

She felt her body shiver. She was so cold, and she had no clue why. She pulled Lavi closer, figuring that if she would be cold the princess would be as well. She tried to fluff her feathers but nothing would "fluff". The second the fluffing did not happen she tried to at least stretch out her wings, but again nothing would come. If she wouldn't have known better she would have screeched. Her eyes burst open and she felt my heart race. What was this white dust on the ground? It was cold, why was it cold? She reached toward the freezing powder on the ground wondering if it was a weapon of the people of this world to see pale flesh. She jolted in fear, but when she jolted the flesh went with me. What? How could this be happening? Had Ren messed up the spell? No he was the lord of the book, Ren doesn't mess things up.

Her eyes were trained on the flesh as she slowly sat up from the white ground, there was auburn colored hair pooled around her matched the color of her feathers. She noticed another bit of flesh and jumped again, her mouth fell a gape and a gasp of shock she was so confused. She saw black ink moving up her arm with a sere of pain. Her eyes fallowed the gentle black ink that was etched on her arms, looking down when she saw more that contrasted her almost ghostly white skin. What were these markings? The marking on her side looked like a graceful tree, both haunting and peaceful at the same time, it wrapped around her back, she could feel the sere in her skin until it wrapped to her stomach. She watched the picture that etched itself in her skin. There was a soft pain groan that escaped her lips as she watched it start to wind up her shoulder, circling around her arm before stopping to gently grace her hands. On her palm the pain was the worst, there was a wild looking eagle being held captive by the branches. It was a gnarly looking tree, mangled, skinny and leafless. The simple image of the thing scared her, just picture what the real tree would have looked like. It reminded her of Terra, and the eagle reminded her of herself.

She now took notice to the fact of why she could see these things, she was naked! She was a naked human type creature, covered in a black ink! Her hands ran through her hair which was longer than she had expected. On Terra, if a woman was of royalty her hair was short and well groomed, but if a woman was a servant or guardian their hair grew wild and rash. Warrior's hair would be braided to keep out of the way; servants were forced to leave their hair down no matter how hot the temperature was. And on Terra it grew much hotter than anything a creature of a normal world would know.

Kenna knew that if they stayed there any longer, she could tell already that Lavi had gone into shock from the cold. Going from somewhere around one hundred and seven degrees to a temperature clearly in the teens, was like dipping a fish from cool water to boiling. With all her strength she stood, feeling bad, but not completely guilty she snagged the royal robe that Lavi had been clinging too for quite some time. She swung it over her shoulders and lifted Lavi with every ounce of strength she had. Being on a mountain did not help the cold in the slightest.

Kenna hadn't a clue how long she carried the princess, how many times she fell on the other hand she knew each time she hit the ground. The climate was getting warmer, but still not warm; this level of heat which was in the 50s was a summer on Terra. She stumbled almost drunkly as she walked, she had watched the sun rise and fall a countless number of times; she hadn't stopped to rest in days. Where or why would she? As long as they were out in the middle of nowhere, rest wouldn't come to her. Every now and again she switched how she carried the princess to give rest to her fleeting strength.

With days of nothing to eat, and days of no sleep she stumbled. Walking much like the undead, she had stopped to drink some water and clean her face off once or twice along the way, but it had been days since she had the chance to bathe. Her bare feet were cut and bleeding, twigs and leaves were calling her long dark curls of auburn hair home. She was filthy, and she looked it too. She had shielded Lavi from most of the things, but in all honesty Kenna was almost sure that Lavi was practically dead. She didn't know how long they had walked, but only once had the girl awoken long enough to ask for water before falling into sleep again.

She was jolted from her own world as she felt her foot slip on a rock. Be it from lack of nutrition, lack of sleep, or lack of caring she hadn't even noticed the rock before her. She had tried to catch herself on a tree, afraid of the face of the hill if she would fall, but she was too late. A loud _snap_ could be heard as the branch she had been gripping on broke, and she went tumbling down the hill. Her naked body was crushing into her master, protecting the small girl from the main blows of the rolling. The robe muted most of the damage, but Kenna could still feel the rivulets of blood dripping down her face. She groaned as she felt the world fly from underneath them. She wanted to scream, but she lost all will too. She wanted to snarl out a curse, but what would be the point?

She felt their bodies hit the ground with a horrible sounding _thud_ and through darkening eyes she saw forms of creatures coming towards her. She had no will to keep away the darkness, so shadow overtook her. Into the realm of darkness she fell, and she wasn't about to leave any time soon. She could feel someone lift her bare form, but she did not plan on opening her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was birds that greeted her softly, the light twitter of conversing birds. Those words from the peaceful birds gave her so much comfort that she almost couldn't contain the smile that crossed her face. If pain wouldn't have come over her as she tried to move she would have perhaps finished the smile. She felt softness all around her; the deep comfort of a fluffy bed greeted her once sleeping form. She would have taken comfort and fallen back to sleep, but it was the fact that it was so comfortable that made her open her eyes. Terra had no comfort!<p>

When her eyes opened she looked about, she was wearing a long white shift that covered what needed covered and more. It was a tad to long seeing as she stood only around five feet and eight inches. She was tall, but not quite tall enough for the shift. She was glad to be no longer naked, but she had taken great comfort in the artwork on her side for quite some time. Her eyes glanced around the rather large room, it was shocking. She had half expected to wake up in a prison cell on Terra for attempting to escape with the Princess. The Cannis found nothing wrong with their actions, and severely punished those who opposed or survived camp raids that weren't during breeding season. Kenna's eyes wondered on the beautiful work of stone and wood. Honestly it didn't look like it was crafted; it looked like the materials were grown that way. She slowly sat up, taking notice to ever pain and burn that made her ache in the worst of ways. She could see her hands were bandaged, and so were her feet. She doubted she would be moving any time soon, but the fact that she wasn't with Lavi frightened her.

Kenna had already decided that if Lavi and she met other humanoid creatures that she wouldn't tell anyone Lavi was the Princess of Shadows. Even on a world not her own Lavi could wreak havoc far worse than any god, or army. Kenna was dangerous herself in honesty, if she was in her real form she would have been deadly.

She didn't know much of her past; she only remembered waking up in the middle of a forest on Terra. That was nineteen hundred years before the shadow fell. The shadow falling was the time that Terra's past was at its worst. Not many people talked about it, because most people weren't old enough for their photographic memory to kick in. Kenna didn't know how old she was in truth, but she had been old enough to witness and bare memory and mark of that dark time.

Back then not even Lavi was old enough to remember, she was only five at the time; only bits and pieces of the flame that eventually took the world remain in her memory. Kenna had been serving as Lavi's protector since the princess had been born, which was over 700 years ago. The creatures on Terra lived unnaturally long lives, and unless they died of an unnatural cause they would live high into their thousands. No, they weren't immortal. But they were extremely lucky. Lavi wasn't expected to live much longer, for the shock of most people. Her mother, the Queen before the shadow fell, came from the dust and almost seriously fell into the heart (more on it) of the King. Kenna had been lucky enough to witness the historical event, she had been granted care of the queen, who would eventually die and beg her to watch over Lavi. Which she had done, clearly and very well up until this point.

It was quiet, but she heard the door open and a gasp escape whoever must have opened it. Her eyes turned to lock powerfully with the beautiful creature before her. She felt slightly dirty, and though completely unlike her she felt her face heat. Her eyes dropped from the woman's face, which caused the woman to giggle slightly.

"I am glad to see you've awakened," the woman said softly her eyes shining into Kenna's own deep pools. There was a moment of silence before the woman cleared her throat awkwardly, "Welcome to Rivendell, my name is Arwen, may I ask what yours is my Lady?" The sudden aura she held was brilliant as she strode fully into the room; she was tall, and clearly powerful in blood. She looked young, but the air held a hint of wisdom that Kenna could pinpoint as nothing but rank.

"Please no formalities on your part Milady," Kenna spoke, her voice thick as the layers of sand because of its misuse. It was soft unlike the course sands of Terra though. It was a sweet level voice, not to loud or high simply a mellow laid back tone. She felt at ease here, and she would show it through the relaxation of her muscles if nothing else. She rested against the headboard of the bed, which smelled of oak and peach. Her mind seemed to run many miles around before she continued, "I am but a mere guard of my people, Kenna is my name." she said quietly as she straightened herself more, the pain seemed to be a bit less than it had before.

There was a moment of silence between the two, it was comfortable despite the fact that Arwen stared at Kenna for awhile did soon make it an awkward moment. Kenna heard the other woman inhale before a strange question bubbled from the woman's throat.

"What is Terra?" she asked with a confused expression.

Kenna stared for a moment, a listless expression on her pale face. She inhaled sharply at the question before looking down at her hands. She could see the inked golden eagle on her palm and the dark black ink that laced around her finger tips. And hid under the shift she wore, "Perhaps for another time Lady Arwen." She said, looking to the woman to make sure she understood. The woman smiled brightly before nodding, "To change the subject, how long was I out?" Kenna questioned, an odd expression came across her face laced with poison and hate. She had failed Lavi, more than likely a few more days and she would have found civilization.

"You have been sleeping for over ten days, dear Kenna," Arwen said with a light smile, but that smile soon faded as an unpleasant frown came across her face. Frowns didn't fit the Lady of this beautiful place, no matter where they were, "but your friend I'm afraid, she shows no signs of waking any time soon." Her voice was worried and fearful for the girl, but that only took half of Kenna.

"She's not going to wake up soon?" Kenna said, not thinking about the pain when she shot up to stand on the cool floor. Her eyes were irate; the swirling pools of amber contrasting with her deep auburn hair, so dark it looked almost as frightening as her old form was, "She must wake! She risks losing every memory if she does not wake in the next few days!" Kenna said in a rushed tone attempting to take a step, but at the pain in her feet she fell harshly to her knees.

"Kenna it's too soon for you to stand." Arwen said rushing to help her back into the bed; weakly Kenna complied with what the Lady of this "Rivendell", there was a moment of the woman bustling around and making the guardian comfortable in the bed before she sighed. Locking eyes with the amber eyed girl, "rest please, my father wishes to speak with you when you are well." With that Arwen turned on her heel and left a fretting Kenna's mind to wonder wildly in its confines. She sat there quietly, worried of what was to come.

Of course she worried, who knew when _they_ would come looking for them.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_I hope you liked chapter one of Born of Fire. It's not that much, but it's enough to make me happy! This story is designed for short chapters to update quickly. So I may be updating 2 chapters to 1 of my others. Or more, I mean I don't have to update right away with the other ones. I'm really blocked when it comes to my other stories, so I was hoping adding on this one would give my mind time to empty ideas that may not work in my other stories but would work in this one. Remember, VOTE, R&R and then if it's not too much to ask, continue reading! Peace is with you! – Ze_

‡


	3. Chapter Two: Fire

Born of Fire

‡

_For anyone who is interested, this is actually based quite a few years before the fellowship was even birthed. There is a lot of stuff to be done before anything even slightly ring related will be pushed. So don't get to excited, and I hope you lot don't mind all that much. Remember vote and read like a cool kid. I'm excited for this story; it's short and easy for me to write. I will be updating my other stories soon, but I want to expand this one a bit. No worries, I'm not abandoning the other children. Simply letting ideas for their story flood back to me! Please enjoy, feel free to PM me with questions about Terra, or anything else about this story. – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I don't own it…dang.

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>: Fire

_Kenna, Location: Rivendell_

It was a quiet night, Kenna still felt utterly disgusting. She hadn't been bathed in god knows how long, and Arwen wouldn't let her bathe until she could stand with no pain in her feet. The thought made Kenna rage in her mind, though she would grumble out a very ungrateful "thank you". At least she was allowed out of her bed and could stand on the balcony eyeing the world. A wonderful She-Elf named Ardith had become a very close friend over the few bed ridden weeks she spent unmoving. Arwen couldn't spare much time with Kenna, so it made her happy to have a woman whose job was to simply spend time with Kenna. Of course, at first Ardith wasn't too fond of the idea, but soon they both grew so fond of one another.

They spent most of their time on the small balcony, or in Lavi's room. Ardith played Elven games, and spoke too and about Lavi. Kenna would go on long vents of storytelling on the brighter days of Terra. There were long moments where silence would creep into her cold moments. She loved Terra before the fall, in fact it was such a love that even after the Canni took over, she still loved the place. Though she had always wondered of her origin, where in the world had she come from before Terra? The king used to speak of the flash of light the day she came onto the world. People don't just appear as adults in the world. She knew there were memories to unlock, yet she hadn't ever had time to do so.

There was a bustle of noise outside before the door burst open and Arwen's face looking horrified. She looked like she was about to cry. "There you are _Mellon nin!_" she cried rushing to Kenna and grasping her in a rather ungraceful hug. It was extremely out of character for the Elf to be acting like this, and she awkwardly took the Elfling into her arms gently patting the woman's back.

"Arwen, I've been coming here for the past few weeks. But I am sorry to worry you milady," Kenna said quickly, she rose to her feet slowly wincing in pain as she started to move out of the room. Her eyes closed as she took each step with stride, not allowing pain to show on her face, but allowing it to show in her eyes. The long shift still was her main outfit of choice, and she was fine with it. Her wounds were extensive, and painful still, it was less pain to wear hardly a nightgown then to attempt a dress.

"My _Ada_ is looking for you, and I became worried on where you had gone." Arwen explained motioning for Ardith to fallow with a small smile. Kenna wished Lavi a fond farewell before continuing on her way. At the mention of Arwen's father, Kenna came to a slow stand still, "He wishes to meet you soon, there is much to discuss, and you are much better now." Her words faltered which only made Kenna seem to brighten.

But sudden realization hit her. "Arwen, I can't go meet him now!" she insisted motioning to her greasy filthy hair, the dirt that still clung hopelessly to her face.

"Oh dear, no you can't." Ardith said with a small sigh gently taking Kenna by the arm and leading her back towards the room she had called home for quite some time, "I shall assist her with a bath my lady, then she may meet the Lord." She said with a wild smile back to the Lady of Rivendell. The woman nodded watching the two patters away, though slowly it was much faster than it had been since Kenna had gotten her new set of appendages.

The bath was a bit of a frustrating thing to Kenna; Ardith had the water scolding hot. The liquid burned into her cuts, though they had been cleaned, and she had been spot washed it was painful. The herbs that Ardith had put in the water felt wonderful, and it felt amazing to get her long wild locks of hair under control. They filth washed away, slowly of course, but still it faded. Ardith had gotten well used to the dark ink and harsh mix of scars on Kenna's body, but Kenna herself was still wary of them. Her eyes always would fall to the tree on her side, staring at it as it seemed to move. Any bit of water that would wash across it would cause the limbs of the dark looking monster to shift; she could feel it under the layer of skin. Kenna had also gotten quite used to smelling horrible, so the fact she was dipped into a bath with rose petals and different scents made her heart sing for joy.

Though frustrating, it was also relaxing. She was finally growing used to her long slender limbs; she had noted her ribs protruding from her sides like ragged tufts of rock and cliff. She could honestly say she needed to eat more, but bread and broth could only gain so much. She had tried for many days to stomach the completely solid foods, but even foods like the apples that she had loved all her life disliked her. In the form of her great eagle she would eat anything, from a deathly calf in the deserts, to a small rabbit. Though she hunted mostly for her master, Kenna wouldn't deny the fact she ate well, not as well as Lavi, but very close.

When Ardith finally pulled Kenna from the water and dried her, Kenna stood openly naked in the middle of the room. Not modest like most creatures would have been, why would she have been? She spent many days wondering bare in the forest, and as an eagle never once had she worn clothes. It just wasn't a natural thing for her to be wary of. Due to Ardith's request she went nowhere near the balcony, at least in her naked state. In some ways Kenna always found the Elf's reaction to her naked form interesting, she would always rush around begging her to get clothed as soon as possible, and Kenna, despite herself would laugh like a child.

Lady Arwen had given her many dresses upon her arrival and it seemed that they lay quietly in a trunk waiting to be used. Today would be the first day she touched them, and that thought unnerved her. What was Lord Elrond like? Many stories had she heard of the proper man, all very good fond stories speaking of his bravery and leadership. Apparently some Elves found him to be most attractive, though in a passing glace Kenna found herself shying away from the tall man. He looked very much like Karmin the betrayer. Though by how loved he was by his people, she knew they were far from the same person. After all, Elrond had not turned Imladris into a wasteland not yet at least.

"Which dress will you wear, Kenna?" Ardith asked with a raised brow. Her expression was excited to see the woman in the beautiful dresses, as many times she had stated she was growing tired of seeing her in a shift, or in nothing at all. They looked at the dresses before Kenna gave up with a simple grumble that sounded like "surprise me".

And surprise her Ardith did, though Kenna couldn't have been happier with the dress Ardith had picked for her. The fabric was lightweight and had a stretchy element making it both very comfortable to wear and very easy to launder. The central panel, hood, and sleeve inserts were made from an exquisite teal colored jacquard. The jacquard fabric was very special indeed. It featured a graceful design which was perfectly placed on the dress to display the exquisite fabric. The sleeves were a dream; the sleeves themselves were fitted up to elbow giving a slender silhouette but then had dramatic medieval styled cuffs which went almost the hem of the dress. Trimmed with a beautiful black cotton trim. They could be worn down how she wore them, or pulled up with the black satin ribbon attached to the sleeve and trimmed with a rosette made from the teal fabric. If wearing down like her, the ribbons can be left to hang or coiled around the rosette. A dramatic Scottish widow's style hood gave a very rich and emotional feel. Lined with the same beautiful teal colored fabric and trimmed with the black lace.

The teal seemed to make both her eyes and her long locks which were left down, only a small warrior braid pulled her bangs from her eyes, pop. She looked at Ardith, frightened to put such a beautiful thing on, what if she ripped it? Or worse what if it didn't fit? Her fears soon faded when she slipped into the dress and the corset type lacing up the back was tightened to fit her waist perfectly. Had it not been for the ink and the scars that were showing on her hands, and her feet she would have actually noted herself as…_beautiful_. But the jagged scars down her arms and harsh scar that crossed down her cheek too away from the pale glow. She had forgotten about the old scar, reaching to touch it tenderly. As she looked at herself on the reflective surface she felt self conscious. Only picturing what Arwen had looked like in the dress, she must have looked so much more beautiful. A blush crossed her face in slight anger with herself. Why was she feeling like this? Only a few weeks ago she had feathers! She could soar high above the trees, that if there would have been trees on Terra.

"Are you ready Lady Kenna?" a voice shook her out of her soft daze. Her face turning to stare blatantly at the rather tall male Elf who stood in her door. Staring down into her eyes as if he could see her soul. She bit back a very rude snarl before glaring back into the man. She had been quite kind and polite up to this point to the women, but men she had a very hard time of dealing with. Perhaps it was the 695 years of nothing but hell given to her by the men. Now she had lost her own heart to the fire of men.

_Ren!_ Something caused her heart to squeeze; the boy had only ever thought of her as a friend, a sister. But their connection was so much more then the woman had let on. There was a moment of silence between the group as Ardith excused herself, clearly not wanting to make a cold remark to the man before her. Her eyes went feral under the constant stare of the blue green pools of the elf. Obviously someone wiser then her, but Kenna wasn't about to accept that he was older. Then again Kenna was unsure of her real age.

"Lady Kenna?" the man questioned again, the rage vanished from her eyes and the gaze dropped completely.

"I don't fallow someone who doesn't offer their name." she said coolly, dulling out the sharpness of her voice. She was a warrior, not some useless mindless female willing to fallow who ever offered their hand to her. The elf got the most embarrassed expression on his face that the woman had ever seen. The man looked around confused, mouth gaping. What was with the Elves and being so ungraceful today?

"I am horribly sorry my Lady!" he apologized stepping toward her, offering a small quiet smile. "I am Glorfindel!" he said with a quiet bow, a small smile crossed her face, only for a moment before vanishing again in a cold front.

She didn't respond, simply nodded quietly. Stepping forward to show she was ready to move. She offered a light glare before dropping her eyes as the male elf soon turned and led her across the halls of Imladris. Eventually he coaxed a conversation out of Kenna, just a simple conversation about the beauty of Rivendell, it seemed like after that conversation though Kenna seemed to blossom with words. She was rather outgoing after she had decided that the person was safe. It was new for her to trust people so easily, but it was hard not to trust the Elves of Imladris. Glorfindel had even got her to laugh, and soon the eagle knew that he was a fine Elf. She had been careful not to ask what the world was called she figured very few people should be allowed to know she was not of this world. No matter how much she had enjoyed talking to Glorfindel, she knew he was not one to know, _yet_ at least. Even Ardith only thought Terra was a very distant land.

"We are here, Kenna, I'll be waiting outside of the door for you." He said with a smile, Kenna returned that smile with a light incline of her head before slowly opening the door.

Her eyes were wide at what she saw, books, words, papers! This was clearly a library, and that thought made her inhale a sharp breath. Long had it been since she had looked at paper, let alone a book. Writing letters was dangerous; if the Canni intercepted the birds that carried them they could find their way back to the camp and destroy everything. Karmin had burned all of the books on Terra when he lit the forests on fire. She didn't notice the small trail of tears that came down her face as she looked around the library. It reminded her of the home she lived in before shadow. Before the king's brother returned from the dust.

"So you are the amber eyed creature who had held my daughter's interest." It was neither question nor statement as she turned to see a very tall, very dark haired man who stood by a table. He wore a dark robe blue robe with silver leggings. A graceful, elegant silver crown was placed upon his head, and Kenna instantly knew it was the lord of the city. Her head bowed but all she received was a small chuckle from the man, "No need for that my dear, straighten and come sit. I feel we have much to speak about." He said gently, moving his hand slowly in a gesture for her to join him as he slowly took a seat.

Kenna stepped forward slowly, attempting to keep both her composure and grace as she cautiously across from the man. Her hand folded softly in her lap, eyes downcast. She had once sat like this with Karmin, and that ended with a horrible experience. "Do pardon, we shall save the introduction for when our other guest arrives. He always seems to run late." The lord said, winking as his eyes were trained on the door. Smiling slightly as he heard the gear in the wood twist.

"Have I not told you? A wizard is never late." A tall man shrouded in grey stepped into the library with a huff. There was something that glinted in his blue-grey eyes that made her shiver and almost shrink further into her mind. There was a moment of silence before the Wizard moved closer, stopping to stand at her side his eyes trained on her now with such interest that he almost wore a smile on his face. It made Kenna very uncomfortable when she looked up, and it was if the wizard knew the world about her.

"You have informed me of this, old friend." The lord started quietly, the statement of almost intimacy between the two made her smile slightly, though she returned to being tense within a few more minutes, "I am Elrond, lord of Imladris," he introduced himself, placing a hand on his chest so she would understand before pushing it toward Gandalf, "This is Gandalf the Grey, known as Mithrandir to many." He explained before his eyes fell completely on her not dropping for quite some time.

"I am Kenna, Guardian of Lavi, the child who lies sleeping in your halls." She said quietly locking eyes with lord Elrond before doing the same to Mithrandir. She looked down at the ink on her hands awkwardly, not enjoying their eyes on her. She couldn't help but growl out, her enlarged canines peaking from behind naturally darker lips. She knew she didn't look human, if her eyes didn't give her away. She would hide nothing from the men; they had been kind enough to take Lavi and Kenna in. They had a right to know what baggage the woman in a coma had, and what darkness the inhuman woman held.

She would not withhold the knowledge from them.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_This was a bit longer of a chapter, but I've been working on it since last night, so of course it'll be a bit longer. I won't be updating tomorrow, but Sunday will be an update for sure. I'm very excited for the next few chapters to come. I also want to warn you, this isn't the timeline any of you think it is. It's many years before the fellowship of the ring. And for well warnings Lavi will not come into play for awhile, but fear not all in good time. Vote, R&R, and continue to read if you enjoy at all! Hey, even if I don't get reviews fear not, I'll continue to update because I really actually love this story. So far the pairings I wanted are winning, but don't be biased, go on and vote who you think would be the best pairing. Peace is with you friends! I hope you liked it! Also, the description for the dress was bassed off of a dress on a website I visit often to admire Medieval dresses! – Ze_

‡


	4. Chapter Three: Truth and Friendship

Born of Fire

‡

_This was another fun chapter to write. I wanted to get her used to Gandalf and Elrond very quickly, but soon they will all become much better 'friends' or in an odd way 'family'. It'll be pretty fun actually so stick along for the ride! It's going to get better from here, I know it's been a bit slow and slightly hard to fallow, but again it'll get better! I wish you all a very fond chapter, and a very fond January 29th, happy birthday to anyone who has a birthday today! I haven't a clue why I'm in such a bloody good mood I just am! Bye guys! Enjoy! – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I don't own it…dang.

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>: Truth and Friendship

_Kenna, Location: Rivendell_

She could tell they were not wary of her, and perhaps that was what made her fear. They sat there watching her like she was something interesting. Perhaps she was interesting? An ink covered "human" before them. There was a long string of silence before Gandalf had a smile pasted onto his face. "So I was correct! You were the flash of light to the west?" he asked with a proud expression. Kenna nodded slowly and Gandalf looked wildly amused. He shared an expression with Elrond before nodding to her. There was another small string of silence before Kenna cleared her throat. "You are not from this world." Gandalf stated, her eyes rising to meet the Lord of Imladris with a small halfhearted smile. There was something in her eyes that told him she wasn't lying; there was something deep within that could divulge this information. She nodded before running shaky fingers through her hair.

"What are those marking on your hand?" Elrond inquired inclining his hand so she would put her own in his palm. She did hesitantly at first, though she ended up doing it. She took a deep breath when his fingers traced across the branches on her arm. She flinched, and twitched under the feeling, so unused to the gentle touch of anyone. Let alone a man, how long had it been since the kindness of a people had been shown by touch. There was a small exhale that emptied his lungs offered no comfort for Kenna, not that she wished to have comfort. She was simply hoping something good would come from it, "Is the eagle on your palm your real form?" Elrond questioned softly, staring at the palm with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am that of the gold wing. I was protector of Terra's skies until the shadow fell." She answered quietly, her eyes looked confused as Elrond simply nodded his eyes glued to the Eagle, who moved and struggled in its binds even though it was supposed to be still.

"I believe you should tell us everything, from the very beginning if you would." Elrond said, but Kenna had figured he would want to know.

"It all started many years ago." She started softly before her eyes seemed to glaze and she was taken back to her old world. Before the darkness had fallen, before their king had been slain so violently by his own kin. She would start from what she remembered and would go until she could say no more.

With a swift nod she started her tale. The tale lasted through countless glasses of tea, a small brunch they took for the roaring of Kenna's stomach was too great to ignore. It was over two thousand and six hundred years of records that Kenna had remembered perfectly; after all she was one of the last old bloods that existed. She held nothing back about herself, even telling them her darkest secret that had happened with her Ren, and who he really was to her. It was almost shocking how much she told, the things she told, the feelings. They had been something she had hidden for many years, how she came to Terra, how she hadn't a clue where she was, and her feelings on when she awoke. She told them everything! And they listened to it all, even her emotional ramblings which to some may have seemed to not matter at all. They listened to the fall of shadow, to the darkness that came after it, and they even listened to her childish antics with the king. She knew they didn't really care about that, but they had found her entire being so interesting they couldn't hide it.

Asking questions when they had them, telling what they knew. Asking about dust anytime she mentioned appearances on her old world. She answered everything they asked; even when she was flooded with questions after her tale was over. She was glad when she was finally allowed to leave, though she had found Gandalf to be a bright and enjoyable old chap when he wanted to be. They had set up to meet again the next day for a plan of action, and what would be done with Kenna. Knowing that the girl knew very little of how to act "human" or complete human chores she had figured that would be their next plan of action. It would be easier to fit in with the world if she knew how to live.

She slipped out of the library, giving a longing look at the walls of books before leaving from the room. Her eyes met Glorfindel who was standing patiently by the door with a quant quirky smile on his face. The bright expression was soon returned and their conversations on more airy subjects began, taking her thoughts off of the dark meeting she had just escaped from. "Glorfindel, are there…horses here?" she questioned with hesitation. She was not sure if such creatures existed on this world, the race of horses had all but died out after shadow had fallen. The few equine that did remain living were normally gangly creatures, barely skin and bone, untamable and fallen to darkness. They had fangs for eating anything over just the few blades of grass they could find in the winding mountains of the northern warzones that used to be cities.

"Yes, we have a stable full of horses." He laughed at her like he thought she was kidding about the horses. But she was serious; watching horses that had run freely over the plains was one of her most favorite pass times. She loved soaring above the creatures, as something that was roughly the same size as the beasts simply with wings it was always the most amazing thing to soar with creatures her same size. The horses would converse with her happily and talk about how graceful it was to run. What a wonderful experience it was to watch her soar above them. How much they loved to move across the grass in such a cool blessed wind. Even the palace horses that roamed in the pastures of the fields of Terra were beautiful to watch.

"Glorfindel can we please go see them? I haven't laid eyes on a horse in well over six hundred years!" she begged gently taking his hand in her own to pull him to stop and then to face her. Her eyes held nothing but serious pleas to go see the wild creatures she loved and cared for. She had craved to see a healthy horse for years after shadow. It was something she felt she had to do.

"I shall ask Estel, perhaps he may take you. My duties as a night guard start in mere moments." Glorfindel said, with a small confused expression he gently led her through the city of Rivendell, moving to one of the largest gardens Kenna had seen for quite some time. There was a large waterfall that graced the middle of the enclosed space, the ceiling of the covered garden was beautiful, and rocks had been crafted into swirls and dips like masterpieces of the sky. It was extremely bright; hardly any of the upper part was actually ceiling, more open to the sky which shone brightly onto the wonderful soft green grass. There were many flowers ranging in color, some matched the teal dress she wore and others took color of purple and different shades. It was a beautiful sight to behold, some trees offered shade from the sun that gently wafted from the sky. It was slightly chilled in the room, but it was a wonderful feeling compared to the horribly hot days and nights on Terra.

She caught notice of something; a shape leaned against a tree with a book in its hands. She didn't fallow Glorfindel's feat to stop she simply kept walking. Eyes pinned on the book in the hands of the shadow, which soon turned to be a rather beautiful man. He was not the beauty and perfection of the Elves, but he was rather close. His dark hair dipped gracefully to his shoulders as his piercing grey eyes stared into the book in his hands. The expression on his face was pure concentration as he read. She had figured this to be Estel, and decided that since her other male counterpart had suggested the dark haired man to begin with, it wouldn't be dangerous to begin with. She kept walking, her foot falls were rather ungraceful, and almost loud as she walked across the softness of the green grass. She couldn't get over the feeling. The feeling of softness on her still torn feet, she felt her heart get heavy for a moment. "_Oh if Ren could see this now."_ She whispered in the tongue of her people, in the language of Terric.

The noise seemed to cause the silver eyed man to look up quickly, an odd expression on his face as he stared at the auburn haired, golden eyed woman before him. A smile crossed the graceful creature's face as she knelt down in front of him, looking at the front of his book. She put her finger in between the front and back pages and pulled it slowly from his hands, looking to see if it was the language she recognized or the language of the Elves. The young man simply had a shocked expression on his face, as if he didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

Glorfindel found himself padding up behind her, playfully kicking the side of her leg as if disciplining her. "Are the manners where you come from so rogue?" he questioned with a smile. He watched the pleasure spread across her face as she started to chuckle. She placed the book back in the hands of Estel before turning to her guard with a sideway grin on her face.

"We cannot all be perfect as you, if you remember correctly when you eavesdropped into my past," She sneered with an expression of distaste as she rose, "my mannerism is much better than most. Lavi is the worst." She said pointing a finger then brushing it across her nose. Her eyes turning bright as she went to look back to Estel, her amber eyes were simply gleaming with excitement. For how long she had been there, she had met very few creatures, Ardith, Arwen, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Glorfindel had been the only creatures she had come in contact with. It was a whole new world to be meeting this creature so quickly. "I'm Kenna! Glorfindel said he would take me to meet an 'Estel', is that you?" she said, a big white toothed grin crossed her face as the man mutely nodded, still in shock from the sudden appearance. She took the boy's hand and pulled him up, taking a leaf from the tree above and marking his place in the book he had been reading handing the wild looking book to Glorfindel. He looked almost as shocked as the Elf wondering where this boldness had come from all of a sudden.

She started to pull him away from the garden; her hand was interlocked with his. He had asked dumbly a few times 'where are we going?' only to be answered with a curt, "You're taking me to the stables! I'm not allowed to go alone!" Soon enough Estel had given up asking, and he turned to lead when he found that the girl had no clue where she was going.

And so began the friendship of Estel and Kenna.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_I wanted to get Aragorn and Kenna introduced, they and Arwen will become very good friends. Though I do have something to say about that and it's again going to be a good time! Eee, so much is going to happen with this story, it's just a shame that it'll be a bit before Éomer and Kenna even meet, but I might make something happen so they meet before that, because over sixty years is a long time. We'll have to see how I feel. Anyway, short chapters will be coming, but soon something serious is going to go down. So you all need to be paying very close attention. Remember to vote, R&R, and stick around for the rest of the story to unfold! Peace my friends! I hope you enjoy! – Ze_

‡


	5. Chapter Four: Hope and Trust

Born of Fire

‡

_If you take notice, I've changed the spelling of our little eagle's name. It's gone from Kenna, to Kënna, not a huge change, but I feel just a normal spelling is much less…exotic. And Kënna is just that. Non-human and very exotic, so in respect for that I just wanted to shift the name up. I don't feel like changing the spelling in other chapters, but from now on Kënna will be spelled as such. I have a bit more structure now instead of flying by the seat of my pants. I know what direction this is going, I now know the age that Aragorn will be at the moment, I also know what will happen to both the girls in what location. I spent most of my night last night writing an update for TPITS and a timeline for this story. Remember to vote, it's very important! Enjoy this chapter. – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I don't own it…dang.

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

‡_Sindarin‡_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>: Hope and Trust

_Kënna, Location: Rivendell_

Over the next few months the young Estel and Kënna had grown rather close! So close at one point that she willingly shared her secret with him. He, a mere babe who had been sheltered all his life, was shocked to find his best friend was not really who she said she was. Estel swore up and down that he would never spill the secret, not even if his life depended on it. But Kënna couldn't lie; she knew a secret about him that he didn't even know about himself. Elrond had told her of his real identity, that he was the heir to the throne of one of the most powerful cities of men. That he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He was called Elessar by the grandmother of Arwen, and named Estel by many. She knew that when Estel turned twenty-one, he would learn of his destiny, and that he would likely deny such a path.

Kënna didn't like keeping secrets, and they weren't a good thing to be kept. A good warrior, or more a good person, should rarely ever lie, and so when she was asked questions of her home she would answer them with honesty. If she was asked how she reached Rivendell, she would answer with a good bit of honesty. If they asked of Lavi she would answer, as for many years they had protected her. They deserved to know who they were really protecting. Still she knew few of the Elves that dwelled in Imladris, Glorfindel, Arwen, Ardith, Elrond, and a few of the stable keepers and warriors she had met. Only the first four knew that she was from another world, for they were the only creatures to ask.

Arwen soon grew to be a part of their duo as well, while Kënna had taught Estel all the adventures of life, Arwen taught him manners, how to behave a round important people. She taught him the grace of the Elves, and their quiet nature. Kënna soon withheld herself from the group, seeing the bond that was forming between Arwen and Estel was more than enough for her. She would partake in their company when they offered, but over all she allowed them their peace. After all, there wasn't much time to give the innocent, oblivious couple. Kënna was working on the teachings of the Elven people. She was learning to take care of others, learning the art of cooking, cleaning, and music with the wood elves was interesting. It was hard for her at first, very hard, most of the Elves didn't speak a lick of neither English, nor Terric. Which were the only languages Kënna spoke, fluently at least.

One day she found herself walking in the covered garden. She was resting quietly with a book full of blank pages that Lord Elrond, who insisted she call him "Ada", had given her as a gift. She had written mostly in Terric of her adventures so far, writing of everything she remembered from her arrival on Middle-Earth. She told of her feelings, and how she felt about the world she had seen so far. It meant a lot to her, the sacred language of old that she wrote in was important to her. She was one of the last of the old kind who knew how to speak it, to read it, and to write it. The new kind only knew how to speak Canni, they didn't know how to read nor write. They didn't live as long either, normally one hundred and twenty years was the oldest they lived. The old kind lived high into their thousands. In her book she wrote of this, and many other things. She didn't know who would read it, for no one knew the language.

"I think it is time you learn Sindarin, dear Kënna." A voice pulled her mind out of its hiding place, and she turned her face upward to see her adopted Ada standing before her. She smiled lightly at his words her pen stopping in the middle of a sentence. She slid her legs down so they were flat against the ground. She wore a pair of dark leggings, with a loose golden tunic; which was dyed to match her eyes. A small leather vest covered her chest; it was dark leather that almost matched the ink on her arms. Her sleeves were rolled up a bit, it was a bit warmer than it had been the past few days, and she had found herself getting used to the cool climate in Rivendell.

"Varbūt jums vajadzētu uzzināt Terric, mīļais tēvs." She said with a sly smile. She watched confusion spread across his face, which led her to laugh happily. Her twinkling laugh made a smile form across Elrond's lips. There was a moment of silence for it took awhile for Kënna to stop laughing again. She bore a grand smile as she stared into the eyes of the Lord before her, "Perhaps you should learn Terric, dear Ada. That is what I said." She said quietly slowly closing her book after blowing on the ink to ensure it was dry. She slowly stood, much shorter than Elrond, but tall none the less, "I do need to learn, and I feel such yearning to learn your beautiful language. Perhaps I could teach you, as you teach me?" She questioned with a raised brow leaning against the tree.

"I think that sounds like a very good deal, how are your other teachings going Kënna?" He asked with a light expression of interest. She smiled thoughtfully before starting to chuckle again.

"It would be going better, but since I know very little Sindarin I'm like a child to them. If only they knew my real age. I'm young to most of them, but I don't even know my full age." She said with a small smile. Their conversations continued for quite some time before Lord Elrond excused himself before wondering away.

Kënna slid back down the tree and reopened her book, quickly jotting down the new development in her book with a bold smile on her face. Later that day Estel came prancing into the garden in search of her, telling her of how close Arwen and himself had become, she teased him playfully with a bold grin on her face, before allowed herself to be led to meet them at the barn. The happiness that came so often in Rivendell would only get livelier in time. She could only imagine how things would get once Lavi woke from her slumber. She was excited to learn new things from this world, and any chance she got she would teach Elrond and Gandalf Terric, while she was being taught Sindarin; she came to realize that the Lord and the Wizard were quite fantastic at learning. She wasn't bad herself for only being on the world a few years she was very glad to have learned so much!

* * *

><p>Eventually though she had convinced Glorfindel, who was her very close friend, to teach her how to spar. She knew fighting with bare hands and feet well enough. The Canni had taken weapons, and she had studied wars from high in the sky with Lavi on her back, or by her roost somewhere. It was amazing how even with nothing; rebels could over power the Canni if they tried hard enough. Though after many wars, she found that they slowly started to give up hope. They couldn't fight forever; the old bloods had almost completely died out. What more could a race like that do? Swords were her thing, she was good enough with a bow, and eventually she could pack her bow full of arrows and hit every single tree in a line. But swords were something that she found very easy to learn. She had movement and grace, and willingness to fight. Once the sword play began she was like a completely different person. All compassion gone within her eyes, and any sweet caring Kënna was pushed in the back of her mind. She was like a machine, and soon she turned out to be good enough to take out Glorfindel, who was a fabled hero among the Elves.<p>

Though Elrond wouldn't allow her to join the guard, she was allowed to carry a weapon and protect the inner soul of the city. It was contradicting to her how she was protecting the city, yet not a warrior guard. She would violently curse in Terric, words that she had not taught Elrond, and continue on her way, mumbling and grumbling about an unfair place. Women were expected to be delicate, and that wasn't Kënna at all, she was small, yes, frail looking, but she used that to her advantage. She could trick creatures and people into thinking she was week, and she could used it against them. Never did she use this on any friend, only foe. She still helped servants' clean, cook, sew, and mend even wounds of the warriors. Though rarely did the perfect Elves get wounds, when they did they got them good.

Arwen always argued with her, saying that since Kënna was a lady, she should dress and act like one. But Kënna took no interest in dressing like a lady, she sewed dresses for Lavi when she would awake, and she made dresses for servants. But she did not wear them, they were annoying, itchy, and they got in the way of just about everything. She couldn't even stand the shifts anymore, even though they were long, white pieces of fabric. It was too close to a dress, and she didn't want Arwen to get any ideas. A few times Ardith had attempted to steal her clothing and make her wear a dress, but Kënna had threatened to parade around Imladris naked as the day she was born if she didn't return her clothing. Needless to say, the modest, pure, innocent Elf gave in, and returned her clothes.

Kënna was wild to them, like an untamed horse she raged about Imladris, unintentionally causing havoc around the place. Soon everyone knew who Kënna was, though nothing about her past, they knew of the energetic, slightly demented little girl that ran around the city, protecting, serving, and even smoking like a man. She wasn't a lady in their eyes, and soon no one referred to her as such, people stopped calling her "Milady", "Lady Kënna", and even "My Lady" and referred to her as. "The rogue", "The Wild cat", "My Lord", and even some called her "Maethor" which was Sindarin for Warrior. She liked Middle-Earth so far, and she loved Rivendell very much, but she felt her soul pulling her elsewhere.

And she took little comfort in that thought.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_So, if anyone wonders, I'm using Latvian as the base of the Terric language. I have a friend helping me with it so hopefully the translations are around 100% right. She is from Latvia…so I hope she knows her own language. Hopefully you liked this chapter! If not that's fine, I don't mind. Just crush my heart and sell it on the black market while you're at it. As I've stated before, this is going to be a story with short chapters, so I can update more rapidly. Remember to R&R, Vote, and continue reading as time goes on! This story isn't very popular, but my hope is that as time progresses, and more chapters are put in that it will gain at least a few readers! I know the summery sucks, but what is happening in this story will make up for it. I can almost guarantee that. Thanks for reading! I'll be posting again soon, love you all! – Ze_

‡


	6. Chapter Five: Awake

Born of Fire

‡

_This is a really short chapter, hopefully you weren't expecting really long, but I wanted to get this chapter up. Once I get this one up things will be rolling and I'll be updating more and more often (hopefully). I want to get at least one or two more chapters of this story up. Hopefully you'll like them, if not that's fine. I'll cry about it like a baby later. Please, please, please vote on the poll on my page, it's for the decided pairings on this story (Boromir/Lavi, Éomer/Kënna.) I need at least 5 more votes on it before I'm really settled. I'm pretty sure I know who I'm going with. Don't be biased, go ahead and vote for whoever you feel is the best! Enjoy. – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I don't own it…dang.

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

‡_Sindarin‡_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>: Awake

_Kënna, Location: Rivendell_

Her eyes felt heavy that day, her spirit was dropping like the sun over the horizon. To many decisions to make, Galadriel, Arwen's grandmother, had invited her to return to Lothlórien with Arwen when she went back. She knew it was the kindness, and the reasoning of interest that the woman had offered. But it just left Kënna feeling angry conflicted, and her spirit was dropping very rapidly. She had been staying at Imladris for many months now, Lavi still hadn't woken from her slumber, and that was starting to worry Kënna. On Terra, creatures fell into a long sleep if they were on deaths door. Some woke from this slumber, some did not. Most came in contact with the latter. She was worried, and extremely moody. She loved seeing Arwen and Estel happy, but there was a point when she started to hate the happiness they shared. She wanted to be happy with Lavi and Ren again. She wanted to be soaring in the skies of Terra, protecting _her_ kingdom from harm, not a kingdom that wasn't her own.

She knew that Ren had the book, so there was no going back. Middle-Earth had no dust to be traveled, and even if it did it's impossible to control where you land through the dust's portal. Her luck she would end up on a planet, alone, stranded, and hungry. At least in Imladris she had food, friends, and comfort. Elrond had become her main companion, she had started to help him with maps, and she had become one of the main people he came to when he needed help. They, being the only two creatures in all of Middle-Earth were the only people who spoke Terric spent a lot of time speaking in secrecy. They both needed comfort, and in this case, talking and consoling seemed to be one of the main ways they did so. They would spend mere hours teaching each other things, about their worlds or even about each other.

It was easy to speak when you were the only creature understood. Gandalf came and went as he pleased, which Kënna found to be more than normal. A few times he had offered to take Lavi to Gondor to see if their house of healing could offer anything. But Kënna was to the point where if Elrond, Estel, and the other healers could do nothing, there wasn't anything that could be done. She had come to the conclusion by how the Elves spoke about mortals, that most of them were extremely greedy, and very cut throat. They had made a point to exclude Estel from that, which was far from greedy. In fact he had made it a point to offer Kënna friendship even if at the time she did not want it. It made her pleased to see she was still thought of by the young couple.

She practiced every day with Glorfindel, even if she didn't feel fit, and every day they went patrolling around the area to ensure the safety of Imladris. She had almost completely given up calling it its mortal given name, she spoke much more often in Elvish then she did anything else. Though soon enough she was speaking fluently in Terric with Ardith as well, who apparently had been eavesdropping into many of Elrond, and Kënna's lessons. She was happy to be chattering between two creatures who spoke her language. Thank god they were Elves; she didn't think she would have the patience to teach a mortal.

* * *

><p>Years had passed wildly fast, almost too fast if you asked Kënna. She had been in Rivendell three years, and honestly until Lavi's birthday had passed, she would have forgotten, Lavi would be seven hundred and three that particular year, and she felt as if there was magic in the air. Kënna had stayed with the girl all day, getting the sleeping girl "excited" for all the celebration she would be offering the next day. She told stories to the girl about all the good times they had shared, all the interesting days. The brightness of her birth, and the short lived happiness it gave their kingdom. The happiness it gave Kënna, to have a real master of her own. She told her all about the adventures, making sure to use the name Kënna often, she wasn't sure why, but she wanted to make sure it wasn't easy to forget for the girl.<p>

That same night, the night leading up to Lavi's birthday she sat on the sleeping girl's balcony watching the stars. Her mind had been distracted, wildly distracted. She couldn't stop inhaling the cool air into her lungs, smelling the scents of Amaranth, a plant that was fabled in her world. She took the scent of all the full spring flowers, the wonderful breath of cool wonders that it offered. She knew for some reason, it would be one of the most remembered days of her life. She wasn't even sure why, that was she wasn't sure until the miracle happened, she had been standing there so long staring at the sky, hoping that something good would happen. What she was waiting for was a shooting star, it was custom for birthdays of people of nobility for the city to stay awake the entire night. Watching, waiting, and searching desperately for a shooting star. If they saw one, a miracle would happen.

She was just about to give up, to turn around and walk away, but something told her to wait, something told her to stare up wide eyed at the sky for only a few moments longer. Years later she would say she was glad she did, for when she saw that shooting star and wished upon it, something far more magical then she could have pictured happened. Something she had been dreaming for to happen for a long time. She sighed after she had made a wish before turning around. She walked back into the room, gently gripped the long night coat that was on the back of the chair to put over her shear fabric which Ardith had supplied for her by her own request. She pivoted slowly slipping the house coat on and laying a handle on the door, but something stopped her. The quiet, parched voice of a girl who had been sleeping for many years now, at first Kënna almost continued out the door, but when the voice came again she turned to look upon the once sleeping form.

"Are you Kënna? Are you the one who spoke to me in my dreams?" The girl questioned, innocent deep brown eyes stared at Kënna who was speechless. She stared for a moment before turning to face the girl fully, she rubbed at her eyes, unsure if she was seeing things or not. Kënna took a few steps forward to sit tiredly in the chair beside the bed, staring wide eyed at the woman who was slowly sitting up, her short wavy brown hair was now a medium length mane of curled locks the color of the sun. Her face was pale and sunken from the few years of little food and very few hours of sunlight. But there was no doubt this was her Lavi. This was her princess sitting, looking much more graceful with the longer hair that Kënna had become so much more accustomed to.

"I am Kënna," she said with a bright smile she raised from her chair and gently sat on the edge of the girl's bed, "How are you my dear friend? Many years of slumber has taken you captive." She said quietly watching the small bit of confusion crossing Lavi's face. The confusion soon transferred to Kënna who sat quietly on the bed looking over the girl.

"I remember nothing, only my name, and yours it seems. I feel a love for you though, I am confused to as of why." Kënna had prepared herself for the moment when Lavi would not recognize anything around her. She was pleasantly surprised when the girl knew not only her name but her face as well. She felt a swell of happiness run through her.

"My dear Lavi, so good it is to have you back!" Kënna said suddenly wrapping Lavi in a gentle hug, a warm embrace that made her feel so free. She felt so happy, and that was something she needed to feel.

For the first time in a very long time, Kënna was genuinely happy.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_Short, I know. I don't care, but I do care all at the same time! I should be posting one more chapter tonight, and maybe another three again tomorrow. Hopefully, but I'm house shopping again tomorrow so we'll see what happens! Remember, vote, R&R and continue reading PLEASE. I don't have any reviews, so even just a 'interesting' or even a 'this sucks' will work (hopefully not the latter). I really just want to know what people think of this story! It's a bit different, that I'm aware of, and it's about to get even more different as time goes on. Please don't be shy; I really want to hear what you have to say. If you don't want to review, fine, just PM me, or even just a few story alerts and a favorite or two would be nice to be honest! I hope I'm not asking too much! – Ze_

‡


	7. Chapter Six: Learning

Born of Fire

‡

_As promised my last post of the night! Hopefully you enjoyed it, I wouldn't know because no one ever reviews. I hardly even get a story alert, but I could the few that do favorite this story! Thank you very much! Hopefully I'm not to whiny and baby like. But I'm really happy for the people that read this story. Even the hits I have make me the happiest person alive! Please enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE vote, I'm begging you. It's really important. Enjoy this chapter! – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I don't own it…dang.

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

‡_Sindarin/translation‡_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>: Learning

_Kënna, Location: Rivendell_

Kënna had decided from the beginning not to tell Lavi of her past. This was a grand opportunity for the girls, and she wasn't about to waste that. Lavi couldn't remember anything except her name, and who Kënna was, but that was it. She had forgotten how to dress, how to live, she barely remembered how to breathe half the time. It was Kënna's job, with the help of the Elves to teach Lavi how to live again. She didn't speak Terric in front of the princess, for fear it would jolt the memory of the place which they lived. She spoke common tongue for the past part. Lavi was a slow learner to start with, so she had figured that teaching her one thing at a time would be best. The normal means of living were easy, she learned how to dress in the clothes, how to bathe, braid her hair, and do all of the normal things before she started more difficult things. After many failed attempts to teach her, and find her hobbies Kënna had decided to branch out. She had started gardening with Ardith in her free time, and had talked Lavi into trying it as well.

It turns out Lavi had quite the green thumb. While Kënna struggled not to kill plants, Lavi could grow anything, she could even grow strawberries in the dead of winter. Kënna was pleased that she had the gift to give things life, thus she was even more pleased to find Elrond had taken her under his wing and had worked on teaching her healing. It was going well, so well in fact that any time anyone got hurt they would go straight for the princess. Kënna was harsh and over protective at first, but soon she noted that it wasn't her task anymore. Lavi wasn't an innocent helpless princess anymore; she was a growing woman who needed to take care of herself. It was hard to admit this, as both her adoptive mother, and her guardian she found herself still protecting. But her hold on the reign soon started to slip loose from Lavi's life. She became more of a friend, watching the girl from the shadows.

The entire ordeal made Kënna realize just how different the two were. Lavi was beautiful, with wild blonde hair, pure now tanned skin from gardening, with deep brown doe eyes. Kënna was scarred and tattooed, with curled dark auburn hair, and eyes the color of ambers. They were different as night and day, and that fact was hard on Kënna. Still they got over their differences, and continued to be friends. Estel, Arwen, and Lavi clicked instantly, which made Kënna very happy. She knew the young dashing Estel wouldn't let any harm fall onto the small Lavi.

More and more Kënna found herself in the company of Ardith, Glorfindel, and Elrond. They were such easy company to be around that it felt so natural. So easy and flowing like the breeze that currently kept her cool from the heat of practice. She fell in love more and more with the nature of Imladris, and she fell deeply in love with the Elves that lived there. She knew that Lavi needed space; after all she grew up being clung to like a child. Kënna granted that space, she realized that she needed to grow in the world as well. She was rather immature, and honestly she liked being the fun loving girl that anyone could rely on. When Lavi and Arwen had a falling out, Kënna was the first person either of the girls would go to. If Estel started feeling insecure about Arwen, Kënna was the first person he ran to. It worked lovely for Kënna, because she was still a friend to the three, but she had her own space.

* * *

><p>"Man jārunā ar jums, Kënna."<em>I must speak with you, Kënna.<em> She heard the Terric from behind her deep within the fourth year of her stay at Rivendell. She turned to see Elrond staring fondly at her, beckoning her into his study. She hesitated at first, looking to the path which she was originally going to travel. She soon shrugged with a sigh and followed him into the room full of books and other interesting objects. She had written in the book that he granted her with almost every day, and to be honest now it was almost filled to the brim. Everything had writing in it. She looked up to meet Elrond's eyes for a moment before sitting down across from him, knowing that was what he wanted. "Jums nav aizpildīt tukšumu šeit, Kënna." _You are not filling the void, Kënna_. He said quietly gently reaching to brush a slightly curled lock from in front of her eye.

"Es nezinu, ko tu nozīmē, _Ada_." _I do not know what you mean, Ada._ She said quietly. Wanting him to get straight to the point. She was confused, and worried that she had done something wrong. But by the expression that crossed his face she was certain that was not the case. But if that wasn't the case, what was? They sat in silence for a moment as Elrond racked through the teachings she had taught him to remember the correct Terric words to say. Very rarely did they speak conversations of importance in any other language then Terric. It was a swift yet rogue language, which only three people in the city knew. Thus they found it easier to talk in this language.

"Mana vīramāte piedāvāja, lai jūs collas," _My mother-in-law offered to take you in, _He said after a moment, looking down at his hands which rested on the table before him. She stared blankly for a moment before realization hit home. She nodded for a moment, realizing what a grand offer this really was. She could explore the world further, and live in Lothlórien with Galadriel. "Arwen ir atgriezties nākamā gada sākumā, un, ja jūs vēlaties doties ar viņa es ļaus to." _Arwen is to return early next year, and if you wish to go with her, I will allow it._ He said quietly. Clearly he did not wish for either of the two to return, but he knew Kënna's path needed to expand. She knew little of Middle-Earth, and even though Lothlórien was a city of Wood Elves, it was much different from Rivendell,

This was honestly just the offer she was looking for, a chance to expand. Not that she wanted to leave It was just that she needed to experience other things, meet new people and do new things. Growing was important to her as it was to Lavi. Kënna had time to grow, but she was sheltered away in the kingdom, only ever allowed to take flight in the sky and speak to animals. Now she was free to do what she liked. Free to talk to whoever she so felt inclined to speak to. She could be that slightly demented wild creature she always had wanted to be and no one would call her on it. She liked it that way, she liked that she was able to be happy and do what she pleased at any given time.

One thing struck her as strange, but Elrond must have known it was coming, he went to speak but Kënna lifted her hand. She wanted to get her question out, and she wasn't about to let Elrond interrupt her mental warfare that was raging on in her mind. "_Will Lavi be going?_" she questioned with an unreadable expression. She didn't want to leave Elrond, though she knew their paths would cross again, with no doubt in her mind. It was something she was unsure of. Elrond had the gift of foresight, but Kënna did not. She was only an old kind, nothing more nothing less. Or was she?

"_Lavi was asked to go, yes. She said she was not sure, until I mentioned Celeborn offering to teach her healing._" He offered lightly to her. The Sindarin sliding off of his tongue much smoother then the Terric, though Kënna had to admit that Terric was hard to make graceful. The most beautiful of elves would likely struggle with making the unkempt sound roll off their tongue, like water from the sky during a storm. It was most entertaining on Kënna's part to watch them try. Glorfindel was the most entertaining, since he was a hero to most, and a royal guard he tried his best to stay clean and soft at all times. He had the worst time learning the language of the deserts and forests of Terra.

"I will think on the offer, Ada. But I can guarantee nothing; Imladris has grown close to my heart. And it's people even closer." She stated with a sigh, her eyes dropping down to look at her inked hands on her lap. She was not sure what to say from there. She felt a quiet hand lay on her shoulder as she looked up to meet his stormy eyes. She offered a smile as he returned it. He gently patted her shoulder before standing from his chair and moving about his study.

"You may follow whoever you wish, Kënna. Your heart will find its place in Middle-Earth sooner or later." He said as he dug through the shelves of his study. Pulling out three different colored books, one was a deep navy blue, one was a dark midnight purple, and the other was a stark teal that matched the tunic she was currently wearing. He walked back to her slowly and placed the books before her. "Here are three more blank books my child, use them where ever you heart leads you."

With that he was gone in a flash, vanishing somewhere deep within his study. She wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. What to feel in this situation. She carefully picked up the empty books along with her almost full on and she slipped from the library. Her eyes were slightly hazed as she was unsure what was expected of her. Would she go with the other women? Or would she stay and linger with her father figure? She had so many questions running through her mind she was distracted when she ran full force into someone as she rounded a corner.

She fell backwards ungracefully, and her books went flying. She stifled a snarl, muttering a growl as the simply curse of "Sūdi" escaped her mouth. Normally she wasn't one to send curses flying, but she was angered at the moment and confusion normally clouded her better judgment. She sat down on the floor for a few moments before she heard Estel's voice greet someone. She was too busy fuming in her own mind to even think of addressing whoever he was talking to. She was simply attempting to keep her inhuman qualities at bay. Normally she would have flashed a violent fang at whoever it was, but something told her it wasn't a good idea.

Her eyes finally grazed up to glare at the cream haired, azure eyed male that stood before her. She finally lost control and her lip curled up in a snarl, the noise ripped from her throat before she could stop it. But Lavi stepping between her and her prey stopped her instantly. Lavi leaned down and flicked Kënna's nose playfully before giggling and skipping away. Leaving Kënna, the stranger, and Estel both confused and amazed.

She really was an odd girl…

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_So I hope you liked it! I really love writing this story. It's the most fun I could have even if I don't have a lot of hard core fans. I don't mean to sound bitter; it'd just be nice to have at least one person who reviewed every now and again. Anyway, vote, R&R, and stick with me. Like I said, action will kick up after they leave Rivendell…whoops that was a spoiler, my dear River Song would be proud. I'm very happy with how this story is turning out. Please enjoy this chapter, and the next chapters to come! Peace my friends! – Ze_

‡


	8. Chapter Seven: Decisions and Lost Hearts

Born of Fire

‡

_Just for you to know, Kënna and Lavi arrive about seventy-one years before the council of Elrond. They arrive when Estel is sixteen, and stay in Rivendell for five years total. I just wanted to clear that up because some people seemed to be getting confused. Remember to vote! I almost have enough votes to lock and load, but I really need a few more just in case the polls flip. I really am interested to see how it'll go, remember, don't be biased, if you think this story would go better one pairing over another, then don't be afraid to speak your mind! Enjoy this chapter; it was loads of fun to write. – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I don't own it…dang.

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

‡_Sindarin/translation‡_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>: Decisions and Lost Hearts

_Kënna, Location: Rivendell_

Their swords clashed violently as they spun and battled. She was almost more violent; it always shocked creatures who were battling her for the first time. Every swing was met by a more powerful block; never did she back from the blade, only continued forward. The emotionless void of her eyes always seemed to unnerve the creatures she faced. She discarded any feelings of pain when she fought, even at practice she often fought alone for fear she would hurt someone. She turned into a cold blooded killer when there was a blade drawn in her hands. She normally made sure that the person she was facing was wearing full armor for fear that she would go too far, but Glorfindel had sparred with her enough to know how she reacted. Lavi was sitting with Legolas, Arwen, and Estel on the hillside, watching them spar in the training field. Watching as a snarls and grunts erupted from the pair. Finally it came to a drawl when Kënna attempted to trip Glorfindel, but only tripped herself instead.

They both laid there shocked for a few moments before laughter erupted happily from Kënna's chest. She slowly sat up, watching as the rest slowly joined into the laughter as well. She slowly stood offering a hand to the man to stand. He stood with her help and laughed wildly along with her. Kënna was the type of creature to pull the child out of everyone. She had come a long way from the cryptic, angry, slightly guarded creature she had once been four years ago. She had come out of her funk that she had been dealing with, and she was now a much brighter person then she once had been. But this fourth year was coming to an end, and she needed to make her decision. She knew that Lavi was going with Arwen, but she wasn't sure if that was what she should do as well.

"Well met Glorfindel, you were a star in battle as always." Kënna said gently pulling the man into an embrace. The man hesitated momentarily before returning the embrace, resting his cheek atop the back of her head. They stayed like that for a few moments before Glorfindel started to laugh again. A bright and wild expression covered both of their faces when the he-elf gently kissed her cheek with a wink. There was a soft intake of breath from the audience that had started towards the pair. The elf pulled her in again with a chuckle.

"Es nekad apnīk aptver jūs, Kënna." _I never get tired of holding you, Kënna_ Glorfindel said quietly into her ear. He gently slipped his hand up the back of her neck, bunching her hair on her neck. At first she flinched at the movement, but she stopped when she felt a cold touch of metal on her neck. She looked down with a gasp to see a beautifully crafted set of silver wings, wrapping around a jewel that matched her wild colored eyes. She smiled gently brushing a hand across the jewel carefully.

"Glorfindel, you shouldn't have." She said breathlessly smiling softly as she looked up to him, "I am not worthy of such a beautiful gift!" She insisted with a wild smile she knew that a gift like this must have been a daunting task to make, thus it made it much dearer to her.

"You are an Elf now, Kënna. I wouldn't have made it for anyone else." There was an unspoken statement behind it that Kënna held back a blush for it. She knew what some Elves used their necklaces from the Eldar for spoken love between one another. She knew that was not the case for this necklace, but she knew that it was a very important thing to be given.

"I shall never forget this kindness Glorfindel!" She said with a wild smile before changing the subject as the others came around.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year passed, and soon it was the year of Estel's twenty-first birthday. She couldn't help but feel her heart breaking the closer it got to the boy's birthday. Estel was no longer a boy, but a man. He would be given the burden of his world, and she knew that he would run from it at first. She had been fighting over the decision that would be made on the situation. She didn't want to leave Ardith and Glorfindel; those were the things holding her back. Yes she didn't want to leave Elrond, but she knew that she would see the man again. She wanted to go and explore another part of the world, but she was afraid of growing a part from the place. Imladris would always be her home, no matter where on Middle-Earth she lived, or even if she was pulled into the dust again. Imladris was the only place she would ever love like she loved Terra.<p>

She spent a lot of time with Glorfindel and Lavi, giving Estel and Arwen their space. She knew that even if Estel accepted his role, he would have to part with Arwen either way. Sooner or later she would leave, she was to leave in the month of April, but Kënna knew depending on how Estel reacted she knew that Arwen might be leaving much sooner. She had been approached twice by Elrond about leaving, saying he needed her answer but she just didn't know. She found herself stroking the necklace around her neck religiously. Anytime she felt nervous, or worried she would gently grasp the necklace around her neck and send a prayer up to Luka, the god of her people. She had since started sending wishes and prayers up to the Valar, but for the most part she stuck with what she knew, and that was Luka, the spirit of the sky.

There were many days where she would wonder around Imladris with a quiet solemn expression. She would guard the stables and the front gate of the city with pride. Rarely speaking or greeting the creatures like she once did. There were a lot of things going through her mind; even as she pushed through her days in Imladris she could feel the weight of something bigger on the confines of her mind. She found herself falling through sleepless nights, restless days, and many hours spent fretting. Her heart was hurting, aching; she knew what was coming, like the storm that was currently brewing nearby Imladris. Rarely did the Elven city receive storms, yes, they had gentle shows, some light snow fall, even some sleet at times, but never had a storm attacked their lines in the five years she had stayed. She heard the thunder roll in the distance; she could feel the horses grow wild and restless.

When it stormed, it stormed. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the winds were blowing so hard she almost thought the stables would tip over. She was the only one to calm the raging horses, she had kept them as calm as she could with being silent. She soon started to sing horribly, with rugged translation in Terric. A song that her old king sang to her when the first storm she heard raged. She remembered the day like it was yesterday; the harsh sounds that echoed in her sensitive ears. She herself was terrified of storms, and even though her ears were far from as sensitive, she still experienced the same horror of it all. Her voice still climbed ungracefully in Terric, though it sounded wonderful the words she spoke were violent, describing the storm in her own words.

She continued her song until the horses were calm, before she retired to the corner covering her ears. She rocked back and forth. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she continued to chant the song quietly in Terric; now that the horses were calm she had her own time to fear. The pounding on the large roof, she didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, the fear that was etched in the bunched brows on her forehead. She hummed every flash of lightning and every snarl of thunder that gripped the sky like a horrifying show. Storms hardly ever happened, so no one knew of the fear that had always haunted her.

"Kënna, _is that you_?" A voice that spoke Sindarin finally broke her trance. Someone grabbed her shoulders causing her to inhale sharply, her eyes landing on the soft face of Glorfindel. He was soaking wet, the cool water dripped on her face as his hand brushed tears from her eyes. "Vai jūs labi?" _Are you all right?_ He questioned carefully. Still not sure if she was coherent or not, she locked eyes with him and nodded after a few moments before a sob rocked her body, she was crying. Why was she crying? Over many things she guessed, when was the last time she cried? When the king was murdered? Or the fall of shadow over seven hundred years ago. She felt arms engulf her into a gentle embrace, why was it Glorfindel that always found her at her weakest? Why was he always the one to comfort her in her time of need? Always the one to whisper words of kindness and sweetness.

Even when she couldn't respond he continued to whisper calming words until she fell deep into a sleep in his arms. There she slept until well after the Storm was over, Glorfindel didn't dare move her, and for fear she would wake from her slumber. So he held her close to his chest as he continued to bless her dreams. He placed perhaps too many comforting kisses to her forehead, and one would say he was compromising her purity but he couldn't leave her. He didn't want to leave her helpless in her time of need. He knew that if ever he was caught in a position that she would help him. He didn't want to leave her, but most of all he didn't want to leave her. He had heard the rumors of the offer Elrond had lifted to her. Despite himself he spited the creature who offered. They would take _his _Kënna from him. She was already fading from his grasp, and he knew that soon she would accept the offer. He couldn't believe he was losing her so soon.

He was losing his heart so soon.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_Okay so here she is, hopefully you enjoyed a bit of fluff, the sad, somber, one sided love of Glorfindel. So sad right? To think that Kënna might be leaving him is such a sad prospect. Sorry Glorfindel, She's pledged to another. Not sure which one yet, my readers still have some more votes to cast. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too sad; I'm a bit upset that Estel has to learn of his fate. Oh well, it was going to happen sooner or later! I'll be posting tomorrow morning sweet hearts! I love you all so much! Vote, R&R, and be sure to ask questions if you have them! Be looking forward to the next installment of Born of Fire, and the Lost Fawn! – Ze_

‡


	9. Chapter Eight: Burden and Support

Born of Fire

‡

_Now, I know this may not make sense at first, but trust me it's important. So someone had asked me when Lavi's side of the story will come in, my answer is this. Well darling, this is mostly a story from Kënna's point of view. Yes Lavi and Kënna are both main characters, but Kënna is the main focus for now. In quite a few chapters they will be parting ways, and when they part ways I'm going to do some of Lavi's point of view. It'll only be a few chapters here and there, but it'll be to her once they part ways. Hopefully you enjoy it! Thank you for the story alerts on this story! Please don't forget to vote! Enjoy this chapter! – Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: I only own Kënna, the world of Terra, and Lavi. The rest belong to their wonderful creature!

Warning: Rated M for graphic features, and future content that may seem immoral to folks.

‡_Sindarin/translation‡_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>: Burden and Support

_Kënna, Location: Rivendell_

Two months had passed since the storm that had left Kënna almost defenseless. And In those two months she had hardly left Glorfindel's side. He spent hours on watch with her, training her, and spending as much time that she could. They both knew that it was important because Kënna had reached a decision with Elrond. She was leaving, and it almost pained her to say that. She felt lost at first, questioning her decision over and over again. But she knew it was important to go against the grain, and out of her comfort zones. They were set to leave in the end of April, but for some reason she found herself already packing. She just wanted to be ready when the time came for them to leave. When she had finally gained the nerve to tell Ardith of her decision she had been completely crushed when the she-Elf had decided to cry. This had caused Kënna to start crying, and in turn they had both laughed at how silly they must have looked.

She was as much looking forward to leaving as she wasn't; she knew that her life would return her to Imladris someday. And when fate would have her back in the comfort of the beautiful place she would accept it with open arms. But for now it was time for her to leave the comforts of Imladris. It was time for her to expand her horizons. Lavi and Arwen were more than happy when they found that Kënna would be joining them on their adventure. Kënna and a guard from Lothlórien would be the only protection that the others would have. She wasn't nervous; actually she was quite confident of late that they would be fine. It was the small fact that Orcs seemed to be on the loose lately, their activity seemed to keep going up and that bothered Kënna quite a bit.

The day had finally come, the day which they were to celebrate the birth of Estel, and Kënna kept wishing and wishing it wouldn't come. Estel was so carefree now; he was so open, and allowed to roam as he wished. But now his fate would change as he learned of who he really was. Who he really is, the fear that Kënna had was that he would face the same fate his forbearers faced. _Death_. She figured Estel was wise enough not to fall into the path of death, but rarely could one stop fate from taking that path. That is without the book of dust, or hope for that matter. Hope, which Estel was named for would help him in honesty. But she felt sadness to think that he may not find such things.

Today he would turn twenty-one, though the others didn't know that today was also the day that Kënna would turn two thousand six hundred and five years of age. She had hid her birthday for quite some time, and didn't plan on saying that she shared it with the man who was to be told his fate to become king. It was amazing to see how much he had grown in the time she had met him. When he was a teenager he had just been learning things so much easier. He had graced some well groomed and rather handsome facial hair in the time she had been there. He had grown taller and more attractive then she actually had expected. When Arwen had told her that he would more than likely stay that way for a rather long time, Kënna couldn't help but be impressed. Perhaps he had Terric blood in him? Of course since the Terric blood line had died out somewhere around seven hundred years ago so it was unlikely that it was the case.

A rather small gathering had happened for the form of a party. Elves didn't find birthdays all that important since they were all immortal. Age wasn't that big of a deal, the same could be said for the people of Terra, most of the time they didn't give a rat's ass about the age of a person. It was the gentleness of a heart, or the lyric of their songbook that mattered to them. Oh Terrics had their grand celebrations of birthdays, for instance the first, fiftieth, and one hundredth birthdays were celebrated. So every fifty years a creature from Terra would have a large celebration. This was not a fifty year celebration. But it seemed that it was a rather important age for Estel, it was the age where he became a man.

Normally Kënna would be found in the middle of the celebration, but today she was sitting quietly, writing in the few pages left in her first book. She thought it was silly that Elrond had given her four books at first, but she knew if she was going to live at all away from Imladris that he would want to know her take of things. She promised after she was finished with her writing that she would let him see the stories and delicate text within. That was, when she filled all four books up to the brim. The main reason she was there was not only to write, but she knew this would be the location Estel would come in his confusion to clear his mind. She would be here and she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p>The sun was dipping deep behind the horizon by the time she heard those staggering, clearly shell shocked footsteps coming towards the tree she was leaning against. She looked up to see an utterly shocked Estel staring down at her. Kënna couldn't help but offer a sad smile to him and opening her arms as if to offer comfort to the creature. She hadn't expected him to accept the offer, but when he fell weakly to his knees and was collected carefully into the pale inked arms of Kënna. They sat in silence at first before she could feel the sobs rock through Estel like the sea. She whispered softly to calm him, gently rocking him back and forth to calm him down. She didn't know how to react to this, it had been the reaction she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting him to lean completely on her.<p>

"What bothers you Estel? Is this not supposed to be a pleasant day?" She questioned looking into his eyes as he pulled back slowly. She brushed away tears from his eyes with a small smile in attempt to cheer him up. He didn't seem to be having any of it when he sat up. She folded her legs so they were crossed, and he could sit facing her. The burden was clearly heavy on his shoulders.

"Lord Elrond has told me something that breaks me. He says I am Isildur's heir, heir to the throne of Gondor. It is my destiny to take the title of king." The boy trailed off, his voice cracking half way into his sentence. His head fell into his hands with very little grace and he rubbed his face. He was confused, and irritated, this much Kënna could see, but there was so much more under that mask that he was hiding. Estel had a difficult past from what he had told her, but she knew this was adding a different level of difficulty to unreachable levels. She didn't like to see him in this kind of pain, "I do not want this fate Kënna! I do not want any of it!" His outburst startled her, but she knew the sort of stress he was under.

"Estel, I cannot tell you that your path will be easy. Take the throne or not, but I do know that if you do ever take the throne, you will be the finest king ever to rule a Kingdom of Middle-Earth." She said quietly pressing her lips to the top of his head before ruffling his hair. She couldn't hold back the single tear that slipped from her eye. God he reminded her so much of her Ren. Everything from the color of his eye, to the shape of his face, the only thing different was the color of hair that sat atop his head, "I will support you, whatever your decision may be." She said carefully. Brushing a strand of hair behind his ear with a gentle smile, "You will change the world no matter what you do Estel, and people will be there for you! Many people love you, and they will support your decision as well."

Their conversation continued for awhile before Estel wondered off back to his room. He had made it a point to note that he wouldn't be talking to Arwen about it, he wanted to stay completely personal and hidden about it. He was clearly confused on what to do, she knew this even more, and it shined more light when he stayed to himself those next few days. Keeping personal and rarely talking to anyone other than Kënna, who brought him food and sat to bother him until he ate all of the food on his plate and drank at least two glasses of the water, or tea she gave him.

He was aware that soon, Arwen and Lavi were leaving. But until Kënna told him that she was leaving as well he hadn't known. He had come to a decision that he would be leaving as well. He had decided he would go north, to stay with the few left of his kin as a ranger. At first she had objected, but she knew that as she had to grow, he would have to grow as well. She had known that the time would come when he would leave; Elrond had told her to expect nothing less. Though she had taken it badly at first, she had deciphered from the slight hostility that he was human, and that it was not yet time for Gondor to have a king, an exceedingly young one at that. She couldn't disagree, it was a good point.

Though a point she disagreed with.

* * *

><p>‡<p>

_I hope you liked this update! I had fun with it! Originally I was going to have Aragorn depart in this chapter. But I've decided against it. There is still much for him to do, so hopefully this will go over well. The next chapter will be a bit more interesting a guess, it's going to be about the departure and renewal of Estel. So be watching for it! Remember to vote. R&R, and continue reading! Thank you for reading! Love you all! Peace be with you. – Ze_

‡


End file.
